Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amoung children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online though membership websites. To watch Barney Videos for free, click here .nick jr dizzy,nick jr face yes and no,nick jr face drinks a cup,and nick jr face makes fellings\nick jr dizzy nick jr face yes and no,nick jr face drinks a cup,and nick jr face makes fellings\ Barney & the Backyard Gang:tree mendous. tree's and e i e i o 284px-Barney and the backyard gang.jpg|The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988)|link=The Backyard Show 284px-Seesaw.jpg|Three Wishes (January 27, 1989)|link=Three Wishes Adayatthebeach.png|A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989)|link=A Day at the Beach 130px-50,594,0,480-Waitingforsanta.jpg|Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990)|link=Waiting for Santa 130px-40,471,0,380-Campfire Sing-Along 0001.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along (June 5, 1990)|link=Campfire Sing-Along 284px-Barneygoestoschool.jpg|Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990)|link=Barney Goes to School Barney_in_Concert_0001.jpg|Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991)|link=Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991)|link=Rock with Barney ''Barney & Friends'' and other Barney videos:colors and shapes\ 180px-Happy_Birthday_Barney.jpg|Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992)|link=Barney's Birthday 284px-Barneysmagicalmusicaladventure.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993)|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 180px-ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993)|link=A Splash Party, Please 187px-51SCJWQPEPL_SL500_AA280_.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993)|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! 180px-Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993)|link=Home Sweet Homes 284px-Lovetoreadwithbarney.jpg|Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993)|link=Love to Read, with Barney 171px-Anadventureinmakebelieve.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994)|link=An Adventure in Make-Believe 192px-Thealphabetzoo.jpg|Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994)|link=The Alphabet Zoo 284px-Barneyliveinnewyorkcity.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City (August 1, 1994)|link=Barney Live ! In New York City 284px-Imaginationislandvideo.jpg|Imagination Island (October 4, 1994)|link=Imagination Island 171px-Averyspecialdelivery.jpg|Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995)|link=A Very Special Delivery! 284px-Barneysafety.jpg|Barney Safety (April 16, 1995)|link=Barney Safety 192px-Onthemove.jpg|Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995)|link=On the Move 185px-Riding_in_Barney's_Car.png|Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995)|link=Are We There Yet? 284px-Barneysongsvideo.jpg|Barney Songs (November 17, 1995)|link=Barney Songs (video) 171px-Barney_who's_who_on_the_choo_choo.jpg|All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996)|link=Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? 284px-Talent_show.png|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996)|link=Barney's Talent Show 284px-Barneyfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996)|link=Barney's Fun & Games 284px-Theexercisecircus.jpg|Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996)|link=Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers 284px-Barneys1234Seasons.png|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996)|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 284px-Onceuponatimevideo.jpg|Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996)|link=Once Upon a Time (video) 284px-Barneyssensationalday.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997)|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day 284px-Thetreasureofrainbowbeard.jpg|Barney's Colors and Shapes (March 18, 1997)|link=Barney's Colors and Shapes 284px-Barneymusicalscrapbook.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997)|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook 185px-Campwannarunnaround.jpg|Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997)|link=Camp WannaRunnaRound 185px-Barneysadventurebus.jpg|Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997)|link=Barney's Adventure Bus 185px-Gooddaygoodnight.jpg|Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997)|link=Good Day, Good Night 284px-Barneysstuuupendouspuzzlefun.jpg|Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (November 30, 1997)|link=Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! 284px-Itstimeforcounting.jpg|It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998)|link=It's Time for Counting 185px-Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998)|link=Down on Barney's Farm 185px-Barneyinouterspace.jpg|Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998)|link=Barney in Outer Space 185px-Barneysbigsurprise.jpg|Barney's Big Surprise (May 16, 1998)|link=Barney's Big Surprise 185px-Barneyshalloweenparty.jpg|Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998)|link=Barney's Halloween Party 185px-Barneysfirstadventures.jpg|Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998)|link=Barney's First Adventures 185px-Mypartywithbarney.jpg|My Party with Barney (November 1, 1998)|link=My Party with Barney 185px-Goodcleanfun.jpg|Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister (November 3, 1998)|link=Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 185px-Singanddancewithbarney.jpg|Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999)|link=Sing & Dance with Barney 185px-Whataworldweshare.jpg|What a World We Share (March 25, 1999)|link=What a World We Share 185px-Walkaroundtheblockwithbarney.jpg|Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999)|link=Walk Around the Block with Barney 185px-Letsplayschool.jpg|Let's Play School (July 27, 1999)|link=Let's Play School 185px-Barneysnightbeforechristmas.jpg|Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999)|link=Barney's Night Before Christmas 185px-More_Barney_songs.png|More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999)|link=More Barney Songs 185px-Barneysrhymetimerhythm.jpg|Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (April 5, 2000)|link=Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 185px-Barneyssupersingingcircus.jpg|Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000)|link=Barney's Super Singing Circus 185px-Comeonovertobarneyshouse.jpg|Come on Over to Barney's House (June 12, 2000)|link=Come on Over to Barney's House 284px-Bemyvalentinelovebarney.jpg|Be My Valentine, Love Barney (December 26, 2000)|link=Be My Valentine, Love Barney 284px-2640_1080874591882_1526830767_207612_3369520_n.jpg|Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001)|link=Barney's Musical Castle 284px-Whatsinaname.jpg|A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001)|link=A to Z with Barney 284px-Dinodancintunes.jpg|Dino Dancin' Tunes (June 1, 2001)|link=Dino Dancin' Tunes 284px-Letsgotothezoo.jpg|Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001)|link=Let's Go to the Zoo 284px-Barneyspajamaparty.jpg|Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001)|link=Barney's Pajama Party 216px-Thatshowyoumakerocknroll.jpg|You Can Be Anything (January 22, 2002)|link=You Can Be Anything 284px-Barneysbeachparty.jpg|Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002)|link=Barney's Beach Party 284px-Roundandroundwego.jpg|Round & Round We Go (August 27, 2002)|link=Round & Round We Go 284px-Barneyschristmasstar.jpg|Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002)|link=Barney's Christmas Star 284px-Barneysongsfromthepark.jpg|Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003)|link=Barney Songs from the Park 284px-Boook_1_lg_V221374523_.jpg|Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003)|link=Read with Me, Dance with Me 284px-Barneysbestmannersyourinvitationtofun.jpg|Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003)|link=Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! 284px-Everybodysgotfeelings.jpg|Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003)|link=Happy Mad Silly Sad 284px-Movin'_along.jpg|Movin' & Groovin' (March 9, 2004)|link=Movin' & Groovin' 284px-Imaginethat.jpg|Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004)|link=Let's Pretend with Barney 284px-Easyasabc.jpg|Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004)|link=Now I Know My ABCs 284px-Barneyscolorfulworld.jpg|Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004)|link=Barney's Colorful World 284px-Letsplaygames.jpg|Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004)|link=Ready, Set, Play! 284px-Letsgotothefarmvideo.jpg|Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005)|link=Let's Go to the Farm 284px-Imabuilderepisode.jpg|Just Imagine (May 3, 2005)|link=Just Imagine (Home Video) 284px-Everyoneisspecial(2005).png|Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005)|link=Everyone is Special (Home Video) 284px-Landofmakebelievevideo.jpg|The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005)|link=The Land of Make-Believe (video) 284px-Canyousingthatsong.jpg|Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005)|link=Can You Sing That Song? barneyletsgotothebeach.png|Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006)|link=Let's Go to the Beach 284px-Letsmakemusic.jpg|Let's Make Music (August 23, 2006)|link=Let's Make Music 284px-Letsgotothefirehouse.jpg|Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007)|link=Let's Go to the Fire House 284px-Playforexercise.jpg|Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007)|link=Shake Your Dino Tail! 284px-Dinomitebirthday.jpg|Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007)|link=Dino-Mite Birthday 284px-Celebratingaroundtheworld.jpg|Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008)|link=Celebrating Around the World 284px-Animalabcs.jpg|Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008)|link=Barney's Animal ABC 284px-Hiimriff.jpg|Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008)|link=Hi! I'm Riff! 284px-Thebestofbarney.jpg|The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008)|link=The Best of Barney 284px-Onceuponadinotale.jpg|Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009)|link=Once Upon a Dino Tale 284px-Top20countdown.jpg|Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009)|link=Top 20 Countdown 284px-Bienvenidobarney.jpg|Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009)|link=Let's Go on Vacation 284px-Sharingiscaring.jpg|Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009)|link=Sharing is Caring! 284px-Homesweetearth.jpg|Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009)|link=Barney's Jungle Friends 284px-Welcomecousinriff.jpg|We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009)|link=We Love Our Family 284px-Themagicwords.jpg|Please & Thank You (January 5, 2010)|link=Please & Thank You (video) 284px-Eggcellentadventures.jpg|Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010)|link=Egg-Cellent Adventures 284px-Letsplayoutside.jpg|Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010)|link=Let's Play Outside 284px-Furryfriends.jpg|Furry Friends (July 27, 2010)|link=Furry Friends 284px-Acountingwewillgovideo.jpg|A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010)|link=A-Counting We Will Go (video) 284px-Bestfairytales.jpg|Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010)|link=Best Fairy Tales 284px-Musicalzoo.jpg|Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011)|link=Musical Zoo 284px-Shapesandcolorsallaround.jpg|Shapes & Colors All Around (February 8, 2011)|link=Shapes & Colors All Around 284px-Icandoit.jpg|I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011)|link=I Can Do It! 284px-Counting.jpg|1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011)|link=1-2-3 Learn 284px-Bigworldadventure.jpg|Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011)|link=Barney's Big World Adventure Averymerrychristmas.png|A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011)|link=A Very Merry Christmas 02_72dpi.jpg|I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012)|link=I Love My Friends Cleanupcleanup.jpg|Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012)|link=Clean Up, Clean Up! Airplanes.jpg|Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012)|link=Planes, Trains & Cars allaboutopposites.jpg|All About Opposites (July 10, 2012)|link=All About Opposites mostloveablemoments.jpg|Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012)|link=Most Loveable Moments Time Life videos 1992 18 box set barney vhs collection stick with imagination,itty bitty bugs,grandparents are grand,snack time,a sunny snowy day,you've got to have art,five kinds of fun,count me in,who who at the zoo,birthday o;l;e,exallent exercise,brushing up on teeth,a little mother goose,good job,its home to me,how does your garden grow,you can do it,and here comes the fire truck\ the end a to z with barney and howdy friends 1993 3 box set vhs of itty bitty bugs,a sunny snowy day,and five kinds of fun\ 1995 4 box set vhs of stick with imagination,grandparents are grand,snack time,and you've got to have art\ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 and 18\ barney vhs 1997 1998 1999-2000 2002 2003 2004-2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 Spanish language videos:itty bitty bugs and count me in\ 109px-283px-Imagen 011.jpg|El Castillo Musical de Barney 109px-282px-Sf.jpg|La Gran Sorpresa de Barney 101px-219px-Imagen 013.jpg|El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos 93px-VM151309-1.jpg|El Super Circo de Barney 101px-219px-Dibujogf.jpg|Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario ImagesCAGVLN3D.jpg|Es Divertido Transportarse 107px-232px-Imagen_006.jpg|Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches 101px-En_concierto2.jpg|Barney en Concierto 110px-238px-Imagen 010.jpg|La Isla de La Imaginación 110px-263px-Imagen 007.jpg|Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney 107px-232px-Imagen 009.jpg|Colores y Formas 111px-239px-Imagen 017.jpg|Más Canciones de Barney 97px-CATI-B-1075.jpg|1-2-3-4 Estaciones 115px-247px-Imagen 020.jpg|A Contar con Barney 98px-DeD.jpg|De Paseo con Barney 98px-Imgs.jpg|Haciendo Nuevos Amigos Sorpr.jpg|Una Sorpresa Muy Especial 109px-235px-Imagen 019.jpg|Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar 96px-Sdsfsg.jpg|La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos 107px-232px-Imagen 014.jpg|El Show del Talento 130px-S.jpg|Había Una Vez 103px-222px-Imagen 016.jpg|La Casa de Barney 110px-237px-Imagen 008.jpg|Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney 180px-Dibujog.jpg|Juguemos a la Escuela 111px-239px-Df.jpg|El Autobus Mágico de Barney 104px-Barneydelaaalaz.jpg|De la A a la Z 132px-Foto 4780 (1).jpg|Vamos al Zoológico con Barney 99px-Img (1).jpg|Barney en el Espacio 110px-Sadjbasf.jpg|Diversión en la Granja Afgsahd.jpg|La Pijamada de Barney 102px.jpg|Diversión y Limpieza 51GGZCVZP9L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Tiempo de Rimas y Ritmo 105px-Barneynavidadmagicaxh8.jpg|Navidad Mágica con Barney 98px-Espera.jpg|Esperando a Santa 99px-Safsa.jpg|Una Mágica Aventura Musical letspretendwithbarneyspanish.jpg|Una Aventura de la Imaginación PICHS.png|Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa pict4.png|El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo 117px-Babsfd.jpg|¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York 88px-Sjafdakinfsanbfd.jpg|El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana 105px-Canta_y_Baila_con_Barney.jpg|Canta y Baila con Barney 99px-Jdasfsaknf.jpg|La Gran Aventura de Barney 227px-Dsafasdf_jpg.png|Estrella de Navidad 61px-Askfdnsajdn.png|La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney 95px-7808200004898.jpg|Fiesta en la Playa 91px-Abrjebndfsa.png|Árboles Magníficos 122px-1f94g.jpg|Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! 215px-Asfasf.png|Aprende con Barney Motricidad 47992.gif|Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! 7509662011216.jpg|Muevete al Ritmo de Barney 7509662011025.jpg|Imaginemos con Barney ThumbnailCAXNH29Z.jpg|Barney y Su Mundo de Colores T.jpg|Vamos a La Granja 7509662010820.jpg|Lee y Baila Conmigo 7509662011094.jpg|Canciones en el Parque 7509662011230.jpg|Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste 045986023445.jpg|Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? 7509662011902.jpg|Hagamos Musica 7509662011551.jpg|Vamos a Contar 7509662011506.jpg|El Juego de los Opuestos 7509662011438.jpg|El Cumpleanos de Barney imagesCA7ESD7Z.jpg|Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos:the exercise circus and parade of numbers\ ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) 114px-V233_vh_BIG.jpg|Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) 109px-V234_vh_BIG.jpg|Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) 112px-V235_vh_BIG.jpg|Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) 111px-V238_vh_BIG.jpg|Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) 110px-Productimage-picture-barney-alef-bet-1715_jpg_280x280_q85.jpg|Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) 137px-SMU-1152.jpg|Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) 139px-SMU-1151.jpg|Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) 136px-SMU-1153.jpg|Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) Kmsda.jpg|Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) 159px-Hebre.jpg|Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) 155px-Magc.jpg|Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) 162px-Ssf.jpg|Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) 82px-Collection_1.gif|Collection 1 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 1 (Hebrew) 109px-Collection_2.jpg|Collection 2 (September 2, 1998)|link=Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) 111px-Go_for_a_Ride_in_The_Car.jpg|Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_1.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 1 (Hebrew) The_Great_Collection_of_Barney_2.jpg|The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007)|link=The Great Collection of Barney 2 (Hebrew) 84px-Adasfsaf.jpg|Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) See Alsogood clean fun and oh brother she's my sister * List of Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney & Friends Episodes